halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kurt71sp2
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team in the story, riley and his squad are on a seprate mission from the rest of the force. “BANG AND CLEAR”jhn 21:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) kurt71sp2 Corpral Riley, location gamma dazide 3, mission clock + 00.10.45 seconds private Riley Stevens’s hands shook as he reloaded his M6 pistol. The weapon’s barrel was still smoking as he stepped out of his pod. The destroyer RED CHIEF had dropped his platoon and second platoon here ten minutes ago. First platoon, under the commant of major Jeff Daski, was to assist him and his team to get into the enemy base. second platoons objective was to erase any perimeter defenses. Unfortunately, the scans missed the auto AA emplacements. this took its toll. Fresh out of boot and dropped into his first combat insertion, Riley’s pod had landed flawlessly, for which he was grateful, but when the hatch blew, he severely wished it hadn’t. His pod had landed not more than three feet from a gold armored elite. The gold bastard raised its sword and charged. Riley had insufficient time to get his assault weapon but was able to snap his pistol up. He put a full clip into the SOB as it charged. Fortunately the tenth slug collapsed its shields while the eleventh slug blew his brains out. The elite tripped over its feet and landed in the ODST’s lap. He kicked the corpse off, grabbed his assault weapon, threaded the silencer on and activated the beacon that would tell his squad where he was. He pulled up SQUADCAP on his HUD and saw four green dots approaching his position. He pulled up TEAMCAP and scowled at the data that came back. Forty-seven ODST’s out of sixty-five were either dead or critically wounded. their commanding officer was dead. he was killed by AA fire. What remained of the force was directed to prep the wounded for evac. His team however, had a different objective. They were to infiltrate a covenant ship building facility and rig it to blow. The secondary objective was to rig a covenant ground-based weapons and vehicle manufacturing facility to blow as well. The prowler CIRCUMFRENCE would initiate the detonation sequence in six hours. His squad had joined up with him now and a line of text scrolled across his visor. Fire team foxtrot, proceed to objective 1, good hunting. ''He switched to SQUADCOM and said. “ Time to move out”. In seconds he and his team were moving to the facility that was looming overhead some three clicks away. Private Riley’s squad had arrived at the objective but had encountered an obstacle. A heavy blast door that was locked tight. Riley and his team were a spec ops fire team that had for the last year had been training for infiltration. They wore a special variant of the mark 3 combat drop armor that ODST’s wore. It was matte black with semi photo-reactive panels that could mimic light and shadow. He knew that they couldn’t blow through the door or cut through it either. There was another way however and Riley was quick to jump on it. He pointed two fingers a Kyle, the teams electronics expert, curled his hand into a fist, turned it palm side out, flashed his hand twice and then pointed two fingers at the door. Kyle nodded and moved to the door. He pulled out a small circular device and placed it on the door. It looked like a hockey puck but would send an electronic pulse through the door and fry the electronics. There was a muted click as the device went off and his team moved into position for infiltration. Takas Thezalee was busy working on a power core when he heard a sight grinding noise. He turned toward the sound, saw a flash, felt something punch him in the chest, lost feeling in his legs, and fell to the floor. A second muzzle flash freed him from the tyranny of physical reality. The instant Chung and Pedro opened the door, the blue bastard was in his cross hairs. He pulled the trigger twice and two silent coughs answered in kind. He went down quickly and Riley put him down for good. They entered and closed the door behind them. A nav point popped up on his heads up display and he waved his team forward. The then came across another blast door, however unlike the first, this one had the controls on it. Chung was their translation expert. He had extensive training in covenant cryptology. Riley, Kyle, Pedro, and Lilly took up flanking positions on the door. It hissed open and revealed the enemy troops beyond. It was packed with covie troops. They were laughing about the small human force that they had slaughtered. Chung said over the single beam com, “you cant spell slaughter without laughter”. Lilly chuckled over her com and the saying allowed a smile to touch his lips as well. He ordered them to go to full auto, check their silencers, and prime flashbangs. They got ready and on three, threw the grenades. Guyay, who was busy scrubbing the floors under the watchful eyes of his elite superiors, was unsure what happened in the first moments of confusion, saw a flash of light and then couldn’t see or hear anything. Everything was white and he ran in panic. He felt three things punch him in the back and was knocked to the floor. His hearing was beginning to come back, because his ears began ringing. His vision cleared, and he threw up at what he saw. All of the elites were dead, grunt and jackal bodies littered the floor. Everything was slick with blood, including his own. He didn’t see anything during the firefight. There were however, no plasma scorches or bullet holes as he expected. He had never encountered anything like that before. He had seen combat once before, but was assigned to this post for insubordination. Even though he was wounded, he still felt as if he was blessed. Everyone in the room was dead except for him. His com was destroyed and so was everyone else’s. he crawled to a corner and examined his wounds six holes were in his right leg, three in his left shoulder and there were four in his left leg. He began to feel light headed and passed out. It was an honest to god turkey shoot. When the flashbangs hit the ground all of the elites looked right at them. When the devices went off, the elite bastards started staggering around and were promptly put down. Riley caught a grunt on the run and gunned him down. The team had moved through the next room virtually unopposed, only a grunt had turned his head toward him and received a bullet to the head for his trouble. Lilly had dragged the body into a maintenance hallway and shoved it into a dark corner. They swapped their breach-gloves; a small container that fits over the breach in the rifle. I captured bullet shells and store them. When they fill up, they are removed and a fresh one is put in place. They all downed a power bar and pressed forward. Riley’s squad reached the main blast door to the reactor room. There was an intense blue glow coming through the cracks of the door. Chung again hit the door control. Things were getting strange and that caused a rock to form in the bottom of his stomach. The last half hour had been uneventful. They moved through room after room without any opposition. The door opened and again there were no guards, Just engineers. Something that caused the rock in his stomach to become more noticeable. Just to be safe he ordered everyone to stay in the shadows and keep their eyes peeled. The core was impossible to miss. It was the size of a unsc frigate and emitted an intense blue glow. They moved in and stuck to the shadows. Kyle spotted the main coolant valve and directed Riley’s eyes toward the device. It was the size of a hornet fast-attack craft, and glowed blue green as the coolant flowed through it. He directed Lilly to rig it to blow. Lilly was they’re demolitions expert. She could rig a charge to plow through a door handle whisper quiet or bring down a building with 60 pounds of c-12 high explosives. She rigged a square c-12 charge to the valve and ran a wire from it to them. From their little corner, she rigged a high power radio receiver to the wire and punched in the activation code. A green light pulsed on in his heads up display, indicating that the charge was ready for detonation. Suddenly there was a rumble that began to reverberate through the structure. The stars satellite sent him a video of the shipyard. A video of a covenant destroyer popped up in upper left hand corner of his HUD. The ship was beginning its ascent to high orbit. Rile cursed under his breath and passed the message to his teammates. Chung said “damn, if that thing is in the same place as the ''circumference ''when she arrives, shell be smeared paste; target practice for that destroyer”. Riley agreed but the real trouble was that that wasn’t an ordinary destroyer. That was a type d-64 super destroyer. Admiral Cole had gone up against one with more than forty ships and lost half of his ships during the engagement. Energy readings popped up on his HUD. They indicated that their shields weren’t up yet which meant that the ship was just beginning her shakedown cycle. The readings showed that her reactor was in beta cycle. Riley was relieved. Covenant ships weapons couldn’t fire until the reactor completed its shakedown. Destroyers of this size had a shakedown time of about a week; data provided curtsey of the prowler ''night owl ''who followed one during its shakedown cycle. Thankfully they would be long gone before then. His mission clock read 02:43:32. He motioned for his team to move out. The next hour was boring to say the least. They moved through empty rooms and bays. Finally they came across some kind of control center. Chung again worked his magic and then pulled back and opened a COM to Riley.” sir, the covenant know we are here. Security team three was due to report an hour ago. When they failed to report, an elite fire team was sent to investigate. They found the bodies and then found a wounded grunt. The grunt told him that humans were in the facility and sixty elite hunt-and-kill teams have been dispatched. There are three such teams in bay six. The one we just came through.” Ok lets move out, activate VISR mode and lets get the hell out of here on the double. “Sir, when that reactor blows, it will destroy both factories, I advise we get the hell out of here” Lilly said. They began sprinting through the structure as fast as they can, dodging elite fire teams along the way. They reached the final room and ran dead on into an elite fire team. The elites fired first and got Kyle in the leg and arm. Riley threw a frag-grenade and blew an elite in half. That’s when the shit hit the fan. Two more fire teams came into the bay and opened fire. Lilly had grabbed Kyle and drug him to cover while Riley and the rest sprayed the elites with bullets. Riley and Chung hosed the fire team leader with bullets that cut him in half. The elites returned fire and forced the humans to duck behind cover or lose their heads. Riley swapped his rifle for his M90 close assault shotgun. An elite jumped the barricade and landed just to the left of Riley. Without thinking, Riley wheeled around, shoved the barrel onto the elite’s stomach and pulled the trigger. The blast blew an 18-inch hole in the elite’s abdomen and sent him flying into the wall, just to impact it with a wet smack. Riley returned his fire to the other elites, caught one on the run and took his head off. Pedro cut an elite down as another elite charged the barricade. Riley got a lead on him, took hi leg off and let Chung put him down for good. More and more covie troops poured into the bay. Riley ordered everyone to pull and prime grenades. The first were flash bangs followed by two volleys of frags. The result was sixty-seven dead or dying covenant troops. The screaming of pain was deafening. Hundreds more troops spilled into the bay. So many that the humans couldn’t see where they came from. Lilly popped up wit six bricks of c-12 high explosives, each with an unprimed frag grenade taped to each. She threw them into the horde of oncoming troops. She then popped up with an M19 launcher and fired two rockets into the foray. She told them to hit the deck and they did. The ensuing explosion had enough force the blast a seventy-five foot deep crater in the ground and also blew the door to the outside clean out of its housing. The picture was gruesome, body parts painted the deck, walls and roof. Chung and Lilly grabbed Kyle and carried him out. It was a twenty minute jog to the black cat exfiltration craft where they joined up with the surviving troops. The ship lifted of and began its ascent to the rally point. The ride took only an hour but it felt like and eternity. As they entered the “safe” zone for a slipspace transition, Riley watched the planet shrink in the distance. Suddenly there was a bright blue flash on the surface of the planet and Riley knew the mission was a success. Just before their slipspace transition; a little over an hour later, a unsc battle group dropped out of slipspace to clean up the covenant destroyer. Twelve hours after the mission began, the craft entered slipspace and headed home. This mission success saw Riley to the rank of private second class. By the end of the war, Riley had the most notorios ODST spec ops squad in the unsc. Sadly, pedro was killed in cation when a mission went sour on a covenant orbital repair station in 2543. He was replaced by a woman named Julia. Julia was a hand to hand combat specialist, and was the only person that Riley knew would go toe to toe with an elite and come out on top. Riley received seven purple hearts. By the and of the war, Riley was a major in the marine corps. He saw action I twenty-eight different worlds, and seven orbital stations. He will always be the best spec ops lead in the unsc. Blog Deletion Civility Warning 1